


On Wings of Night

by Erosaf (Gemstarzah)



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Multi, Some Abuse, dragon insanity ahead, more pairings coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Erosaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years before the Fall of the Riders, before Galbatorix went mad, there was a black dragon egg. In this egg, there waited a dragon who would one day grow to be a terror feared by many. This is the story from his eyes, including the friends he had, before he went mad, including his original rider, of all things. There are some things in this, that you will not expect to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago, but when looking back at it before putting it up, I figured, its time for a rewrite as the former edition is no true representation of my own skill as a writer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get the first thoughts from our young black friend

Again they came. Crushing tides of emotions foreign to to the young dragon. Minds that he knew were not his own. While he couldn’t see, nor smell, he could feel and hear from those who touched his egg. While he knew it would not always be this way, it feels like forever for him.

He had a mind, a body, a spirit of his own, and he knew that things would be seen the way those who touched him did, someday. He merely sits waiting, learning information from the young minds hoping to impress him, becoming wise beyond his size. These strange creatures have the freedom to use their eyes, their noses to see and smell things around them.

Again, none are found to his liking, and so he stays silent and still within his egg. This is not the time for him to reveal himself. He feels someone moving him, an elf from the mind that touches his shell as he moves. Only for seconds does the mind touch him before it is blocked from him, but he knows that it is is his usual caretaker.

_They think I don’t want to hatch. _I will find the one who was meant for me. I will hatch!__

He knows he will find the one who was meant for him. It is something all dragons like himself know, if they have a spell placed upon them. None have had what he is waiting for, the minds are all dull, seeming the same. More minds press against his protective shell, but this time, he senses that things will be different. Another hand touches his egg.

This mind is not dull like the others. Vibrant feelings surround him, and he knows, that this is the one. He makes a small squeaking noise, almost the same as that as a mouse. He’s learned what they sound like from one of the countless minds whom he has been touched by.

There is a sound, which sounds like talking, low voices, melodic and beautiful. He knows that they are talking about him the hand has not lifted from his shell. _Yes, this is the one. My time has come._

Hands pick up his egg, and he feels the warmth of a beating heart as he is cradled against a young elf’s chest, and carried from where he was resting. Curiously, he reaches out with his mind, it is a one way link at the moment, but he plans to rectify that when he can hatch.

_I want to see as you do while we travel. No more keeping me blind to the world!_

Through an archway, that the elf perceives as a doorway he is carried, and out into another world it seems. He can feel the pleasure of warmth enveloping his carrier’s skin, and he likes the feeling that he gets. Along roads he is carried, and his elf gets plenty of staring from others, human and elf alike as he walks.

There is unease in his friend-elf’s mind from the staring, he feels uncomfortable under such scrutiny. _I will help you some day with that fear, friend-elf,_ the dragon promises himself. He would eb stared about, but he would enjoy such attention. His friend-elf would feel the joy he did, one day in the future. For now they were bound together, he had been chosen.

His elf-friend stops, to pull at a large wooden panel, holding onto something he thinks of as a door knob as he does. Up a flight of stairs he is taken, and is aware of two others following his bearer as he moves.  _I wonder who they are?_

Onto something soft he is placed. The young dragon waits, to see if anything new will happen, only to hear his elf-friend moving away from him.

 _No don’t leave me!_ He shouts with his mind, before remembering that his friend cannot hear him. For a while he waits in despair, hoping that his elf-friend will return to him soon. Time drags on and the elf does not return.

_If he will not come to me, I will go to him!_

First though, there was the problem of the egg. He remembered being told by a dragon, the older, wise one who had borne him for so long, of how to escape the confines of his egg.

 _‘Do not do it if you are not in a safe place. Only do so if you have found your life partner, your Rider. Smack your head against the egg, try to move. If you can, find a quick way to break your shell, it is not all that hard, really, but strong enough to protect you while you wait for your rider._ ’

The young dragon stopped and thought for a few moments. How would be the best way for him to break his egg? He left out another high pitched squeak, hoping to gain attention, and continued to squeak and move about, trying desperately to get attention, as well as break free from his confines.

Then suddenly he felt nothing around him, and there was a hard impact with something, and bright light assailed his eyes. The hatchling closed them, shivering as something touched him. Opening his eyes swiftly, he looked around. There was nothing.

_Then what was that cold?_

Then the door opened, and he saw his friend-elf standing there. The hatchling shook himself, attempting to stand. It took a few tries, before he managed it, his friend-elf not coming closer for the moment.

Friend-elf had long black hair, and green eyes. He was tall, but, the hatchling knew he would outgrow him.

Then the elf moved over to him and shifting down lower, stretched out a hand.


	2. Is It Me You're Looking For?

The black dragon raised his head to sniff at his friend-elf’s offered hand. The elf smelt of pine trees, and he felt that he liked the smell. When the hand did not move away, the young dragon stretched his nose up to touch the elf.

For only a moment was the soft hand touching him, before his friend-elf recoiled, face contorting into another expression, and the young dragon felt pain coming from the elf. _Did I hurt him?_ The little dragon looked down at the ground, dismayed that he had hurt his new friend.

His friend-elf came back a few moments later, sitting down next to him, and showed him the hand the dragon had touched. To the young dragon’s surprise he saw that a silver oval was formed on the elf’s hand. _I did that?_ He was startled, and he sniffed at the hand again, curious to see if anything had changed.

Nothing had.

The little dragon looked up at his friend-elf, who nodded at him, smiling. The elf seemed to accept that there was nothing more that could possibly change, and the dragon felt waves of joy emanating from the elf.

 _It is strange that I can sense his feelings and emotions,_ the dragon thought. It was something he was yet to learn and understand in truth. He knew there would be much that would happen with time. _No one will take you from me._

He touched the elf’s hand with his black nose, curious, hoping it would not hurt him again. This time the elf did not recoil, so the young dragon shifted to sit on his elf’s legs. The elf chuckled, and the young dragon curled up, yawning.

Escaping his egg had been tiring, but he knew there was much more to see and do, now that he was out in the open. Feeling quite safe, curled up on his friend-elf’s lap, the little dragon closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Sometime later, he woke up, and looked around. He was curled up still, but he was resting on something rather soft. Confused, he lifted his head, looking around. There was his friend-elf, sitting, and seemed to be writing something down. That made the young dragon curious, and he got up.

It took him a few moments to get used to what he was standing on; it seemed to move under him. He stumbled more than once at the shifting thing beneath his feet.

The elf turned to look at him. _He’s having a bit of trouble on my bed_ _…_

The dragon blinked, the voice was not his own thoughts. It was a light voice, musical. _I like your voice,_ he thought. No reply came from the elf, and he knew that there was no way for them to communicate with each other. He sighed, before making his way carefully over to the side of the bed. The elf watched him, bright eyes keeping a careful watch over him.

 _Here I come!_ The dragon eyed the distance between desk and bed, thinking for a moment, before he leapt, wings snapping open as he attempted to jump over to his new friend. Just as he realised he wasn’t going to make it, the elf reached out and caught him.

“You should be more careful,” his friend-elf said.

The dragon’s belly rumbled and he snapped his jaws, growling lightly.

His friend-elf chuckled. “Alright, you’re hungry aren’t you? Come with me.”

The little dragon jumped down off of his friend, and followed him out of the room. Different smells clashed in his nose as he moved after his friend-elf. As well as different sights and sounds. He saw another pointy eared elf siting in one of the rooms working on something, and the little dragon sneezed. Before spotting a small bright round thing moving around on the ground. 

His eyes widened and he jumped past his friend-elf to try and land on it. He opened his claws only to find the bright round thing  had moved away from him. He jumped again, chasing after it. For several minutes he continued to chase it, until he heard laughter. He looked up at his friend-elf and found it was him laughing.


End file.
